


Not-so-Silent-Night

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Frottage, M/M, cheesy as hell, lame pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal Christmas Eve for the two of them, filled with lame pick-up lines and enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-Silent-Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo it's been a while since I posted anything. I got a prompt and decided to fill it. I need to start getting myself back into writing too.

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”

That had been the start of it all.

Yosuke had been undergoing the swag master that was Souji lately. The entire day of Christmas Eve, he had opted for making the holidays even cheesier than they already were with the incessant spouting of pick-up lines.

Despite how much he grimaced and facepalmed quite a lot over the first hour or so of it, Yosuke was slowly dragged into partaking in the exchange as well.

“Are you a magician, because abraca-DAYUM!”

At least Yosuke was being enthusiastic about it now.

And really Souji being in that magician’s costume was hotter than he’d like to admit.

“I should’ve come up to you that first day I saw you and said- ‘I’m new in town, could I get directions to your apartment’?” Souji grinned as Yosuke bumped shoulders with him at such a lame pick-up line.

The air around them was a little colder, the snow picking up somewhat but nothing they hadn’t been used to in the past. They had opted for picking up a few more things in town to finish wrapping gifts for their group meet up tomorrow, but now they were just still messing around and being stupid.

“Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.” Yosuke flashed a quick grin while openly intertwining their hands together.

Souji tried not to laugh too loud as he held onto his boyfriend’s hand, gently letting them swing between them as they walked through Okina. The streets were a little less crowded than earlier that afternoon, most people having finished getting their last minute gifts and were finally at home with their families. Still, Yosuke being so willing to have such PDA was a big step given a few months ago he was still skittish about it.

Silver eyes looked over at the other almost mischievously. He tugged at his popped collar with his free hand. “Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.”

Yosuke couldn’t help but to quickly glance around the area to see it was safe enough to get away with. Grabbing on Souji’s collar, Yosuke dragged him in for a quick kiss. His undeniable swag and honesty is what mostly made Yosuke slowly fall into his feelings for the other, which seemed like an  _unavoidable_  thing since everyone liked/loved Souji.

“You’re such a dork.” Yosuke mumbled, feeling how Souji tugged on his hand to pull him more alongside of him. As the brunet leaned in closer, he whispered against Souji’s neck. “..I love it.”

“And I love you.” Souji said lowly, kissing Yosuke’s temple as they approached a stand that had some of their favorite take-away food.

“Oooh, should we just get something and head back home? I’m sure you’re tired from running all over town getting last minute things done today.” Yosuke suggested while Souji chuckled and pulled out his wallet.

“Yeah let’s just get some food and head home. It’s going to drop more in temperature soon. Don’t need you getting sick.” He poked Yosuke’s forehead before handing over some money to get a mix of takoyaki and yakisoba.

“Mmm..I can make some miso soup too from scratch. I think I still have enough ingredients for it and maybe a side of rice and...” Souji muttered to himself as they now had their bag of food in hand and began to head back to where the bus was that’d take them back to Inaba.

The rest of the trip was relatively normal, or at least as  _normal_  as things could get between them. From the way Souji would run his hand on Yosuke’s knee and up to his thigh at times..well Yosuke knew that Souji was probably wanting to mess around soon.

Still, dinner took precedence when they finally arrived back at the Dojima residence.

With Nanako and Dojima still visiting relatives a few towns over, that left the entire house to themselves. It was a rare thing, and Souji seemed to make the most of it with how he took over the kitchen in his meal preparation.

“You do know that what we bought would’ve been good enough to eat right?”

“Is it so wrong that I want to treat my boyfriend to a nice, full-course meal?”

“Dude I never complain with your cooking so knock yourself out. Just gives me another excuse to stare at you anyway.” He said rather cheekily while sitting at the bar, watching Souji as he went about preparing the soup and some rice.

Just as the plates were laid out and the food dished between them evenly, the two sat down and began their meal. Near the end though, Yosuke couldn’t help but to fall back into their little game from earlier.

“How about I slip down your chimney at half past midnight?” Yosuke let his eyes run over his partner slowly for a once over that was more than suggestive.

Pushing away from the table, Souji crawled over to where Yosuke was, stopping in front of him to grab at his chin gently.

“Your lips look so lonely, do you mind if they meet mine?”

The words were whispered, Yosuke trying not to openly laugh seeing as there was a freaking mistletoe right above their heads too. It was too cheesy and well-played, but Souji only made these sorts of moments better, especially with the way he let his tongue run into the kiss too. He was way too skilled at that…

With a soft moan, the brunet gripped onto his partner, pulling him closer and soon Souji was situated on top of him with a hand running up Yosuke’s chest.

“You wanted me earlier..on the bus..I could tell..” Yosuke nearly whimpered at feeling how Souji suddenly shifted to grind down against him. The hardness was evident, and it only made Yosuke want more of him.

“I always want you..” Souji muttered as his lips laid claim to Yosuke’s neck, then to his collarbone. His hand continued to roam on fair-skin, gripping at the other’s sides while pushing down in a steadier movement for a rougher grinding.

“You’re gonna..make me come in my pants at this rate..shouldn’t we-“ Yosuke was nearly breathless, sounding borderline wrecked as his hand reached up to grip at the back of Souji’s neck and draw him into a heated kiss. “…Shouldn’t we at least...”

“I doubt I can hold out…I want you now…” Souji spoke roughly over his lips, his hands hastily starting to undo his pants and then run down to do the same to Yosuke’s.

Feeling the way Souji’s hands tugged at his boxers to pull out his cock, Yosuke gasped and bit his lip while feeling an even more intense warmth from the way Souji started rubbing his cock against him.

“Fuck…partner…” Yosuke whimpered openly, a hand gripping into his brown locks as he stared at Souji taking such control over both of their bodies. His hips twitched, shifting up more into Souji’s hand and feeling more of the pre-cum smear over both of their cocks.

The motions were rough with the frottage, but Souji kept his hand moving to touch and tease on his own cock as well as Yosuke’s. Seeing Yosuke practically writhing and scratching on the floor in such desperation made him groan loudly in return. Souji leaned in to kiss the other hard enough to bruise, getting off more on how Yosuke still moaned so explicitly into the kiss that was becoming even deeper with open mouths and tongues running together.

“I’m gonna…come all over your chest…you’d like that right…”

“Please…god I want to feel all of you…” Yosuke stated it so candidly through his broken moans, his body going rigid with his impending orgasm. The feeling of Souji’s hand gripping and rubbing their cocks together in that consistent rhythm signaled to him that Souji was just as close.

“You’re so perfect…all mine…” Souji said against Yosuke’s cheek, staring down at him intently just as he felt Yosuke trembling and grasping onto him tightly.

Yosuke’s head dipped back against the floor, brown eyes still staring up and watching his partner just as much as Souji was watching him. He pushed his hips up once more, feeling the way Souji helped him ride out his release with the cum spilling carelessly over his hand.

Souji licked his lips, breathing out a low moan of Yosuke’s name before running his hand over the entire length of his cock roughly. His cum spurted out, covering Yosuke’s stomach and chest in a mess that was all too pleasing a sight for Souji.

Yosuke felt a line pop into his head and he couldn’t help but to start laughing.

Souji looked utterly perplexed.

“Sorry man I just…” The cum was warm on his chest, not displeasing just yet but he knew it would be soon if he didn’t clean it up. “…I guess it really is a White Christmas now huh.”

Souji was completely silent for a moment, staring at Yosuke with a blank look. Two seconds later he was doubled over on the floor, but he still managed to snap a picture with his phone for later use. Yosuke tried not to get flustered at the action.

Later on, after getting cleaned up and settling on the couch to watch random Christmas movies while eating some amazing cookies Souji had baked— well there was still one more line that Souji had to dish out.

“If I were a cat, I’d spend all 9 lives with you.”

Yosuke nearly choked on a Christmas cookie because the irony of such a statement was too fitting for Souji.

_~ Merry Christmas._


End file.
